Tokyo Mew Mew: Wolfs are not supposed to eat Pai
by HippieChickSOFreeky
Summary: They just cant stop thinking about each other and its hard when the whole world is trying to rip them apart. How will they get together [Zakuro Pai]PLEASE REVIEW WHY WONT YOU REVIEW I CANT WRITE MORE IF YOU DONT REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 these thoughts are to curious

**WOLFS ARE NOT SUPPOSED EAT PIE**

Zakuro walked through the beautiful park in Tokyo. She stopped at a bench ant sat down. She had a secrete love of art and began to draw. She did not know what she was drawing until she finished and stopped to look at it. She had drawn the devil himself she had drawn Pai! She was very, very, angry she could not get him out of her head lately! She began to rip it up but stopped she could not do it she could not destroy his flawless face!

Ok that was very OOC sorry but I needed some relatively emotional

This is so great! I love this break not and alien in sight for days! Ichigo squeaked.

Ugh... Zakuro sighed as she continued to stuff her face with PIE and tea.

What's wrong Zakuro I would expect you to be happier not sadder when we have less work to do. Pudding said confused.

Well despite Zakuros bad attitude she will still have to do her job not mop around and eat the place dry! Ryo said cruelly while dropping a broom on zakuros lap.

That's not...! but cut her self off while she was surprised by Zakuro sweeping the café like crazy! Zakuro finished her work and left early without making a sound the entire night.

Pai's POV. With neat stuf and blah, blah, blah

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Pai yelled as he beat the stuffing out of a metal punching bag. Why do I have to like a mew im supposed to hate the mews destroy the mews! I am serious I am calm I will follow the plan and obey deep blue. Know matter how beautiful her purple hair is and her sparkleing eyes and her nice figure and, and im doing it again Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, as he beat it once again.

Wow your ether angry or your in one of those moods. Kish laughed

Kish will you please shut up im not in the mood for your smirks, and tart please stop listing in on our conversation and come out! His voice rising greatly.

Hey howd ya know? Tart said with a sigh.

I have got to be honest im surprised Pai you are definitely not acting your self! Kish wondered out loud.

What I feel like and or what I do is my business not yours! Pai smirked.

Well at least your taking your anger out on that punching bag and not me! Tart laghed.

That could change very quickly Tart! Pai yelled.

But...

Go! Pai screamed.

What's so wrong with Pai. Tart asked.

Well if I know as much as I think I know i'dd say he's in love with a mew! Kish smiled.

ZAKURO!You have got to be kidding EWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Tart stuck out his tongue.

Well he is up to something, Kish thought, something.

I have to try, Pai thought, no matter what happens I have to try.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Man

**Wolves are not supposed to eat Pai**

**Chapter 2**

Zakuro walked home sighing to herself. Not only because of all the paparazzi that were taking pictures of her acting like they were sneaky. But she was not in the mood to yell at them today. She really was not feeling herself not wanting to kill the paparazzi. "I know just what mint would say!_ You are just to cool to care!_ mint would say with admiring eyes looking towards her idol. "She does not know what she is talking about." Zakuro mumbled to herself. "She could never even slightly began to understand." She finally reached her large house, a big empty house, (at least after she sent her security guard and butler home for the night.)

She ate a samwitch her butler had prepared for her in advance and headed off to bed. She was completely tired not only from Ryo working her to death but school, and her countless singing, dancing, and most of all modeling jobs she always seemed to have. But when to she walked in the enormously large and lonely bedroom she noticed something remotely different, she was so sleepy she practically laid on top of it and it would of been forgotten. But even a little spec would always be noticed when her bed was always picture perfect thanks to her maid, so it was easy to see.

It was a note _To: Miss. Zakuro Fujiwara_, of corse see was quite confused, it could not of been my maid she hates me! Dando my security guard would never go into my room unless of a emergence. She opened it and read it aloud. **_Dear Miss. Zakuro Fujiwara,_**

**_You know me, but I do not think you know me enough. I am sorry to come about so quickly but I realize that I must see you, not under there accusing eyes. Please meet me in the ally by the Haruwakia building at 10:00. Please do not refuse, I hope you do not find it completely horrible to see me_**. **_But I must see if you see me in the slightest bit as I do you. When you see who it is please give me some credit for writing this letter because it was very hard on me to write so unlike me, but it was all for you._**

_**From: The one see but never notice**_

She could barley believe what she had just read!****Who could be so confident to write me a letter that sincere!

"And not under there accusing eyes, what is that supposed to mean!" She growled. But I have got to admit im am quite curious about who could say that I know them so much! Unless one of the girls is a lesbian. She shivered at that weird thought. She got into bed and tried to sleep but she just couldn't. She suddenly was not so tired anymore. She wished greatly that she could sleep but that letter was a little to much for her.

The next morning she decided to skip school she did it vary often considering all the work she had, but she did catch up with Ichigo and gave her the homework to turn in and asked her to take notes for her and get her the homework.

"On second thought scratch the second homework one!" Zakuro thought out loud.

"Of corse Zakuro, see you tonight k?" Ichigo smiled as she ran to class. The entire day she was working on her many, many gigs. She could barley focus on it thinking about that letter, that was one of the reasons she did not go to school was because she knew it would not be worth her time not listening.

"Remind me to kill my agent for working me to death!" Zakuro mumbled to herself. She rushed to work at 7:45.

"Ahh! Late again I see Zakuro-kun?" Keiichiro smirked.

"What by only like 3 minutes!" Zakuro scowled back.

"Yes if in a alternate universe 3 minutes means 45 minutes!" Ryo growled.

You will be working.." Zakuro cut Ryo off.

"Let me guess 45 minutes more!" Zakuro laughed.

" Well no, actually I would like you to stay 90 minutes after, double the time! Ryo smirked.

"What if I have planes! This is nuts! Zakuro yelled.

"Well now you can make up for all the time I let you get away with it before, now move! Ryo slammed the door after him as he left into the lab. She was furious but did as told and got out of work at around 9:56. She stood outside the café awhile thinking about what to do. Ageist her beter judgment she headed off to the Haruwakai building ally. She had her hood over her face to hide from the paparazzi and the weirdos of corse. She stood in the dark ally alone.

"What took you so long?" A mysterious voice said in her ear. She was frozen with fear but was mostly frozen with amazement when instead of grabbing her or taking a picture of her the mysterious man put his arms around her and put a rose in her hands.

"This is for you." He said as he swung her around to a kiss. She did not open her eyes but was brainwashed by the mysterious man that she felt like she had heard before. Then she snapped back to reality only to see the true face of the mysterious secrete admirer. The one she never yet always expected.

**Guess what? Cliffhanger! Yep I did it again! Sorry! But you should know this by now if you have read my other stories like Naruto: Love takes a phone call! Who is the mysterious man with the letter and the rose. Wow who knew I could be such a romantic? And** **What the heck will happen next? Well please review I barley wrote this chapter because no one reviewed so if you hate it review anyway!** Love ya! Miss ya! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 agreements

**Wolves are not supposed to eat Pai**

**Chapter 3**

It was him... Pai ...she was frozen in shock. He had a blank face on showing very little emotion. He was obviously as surprised as she. He suddenly teleported them to the roof. He finaly let go of her, she finally got her compositor back and yelled in surprise and confusion.

"What are you doing! What do you want from me?" She brought her hand up to push him away. He grabbed her hand in midair.

"I just... well wanted to see you." He spoke gaining some compositor back himself.

"Why, so you can try to kill me? Captor me or just try to play such a cruel joke?

"Hey I would never have written that letter if I didn't think you thought at least half have much!"

"Besides I had to be your earthy romantic or something like that..."

"And I thank you for that but I remember clearly what you guys did to pudding before and im not taking that risk! Zakuros hand still in his but now in a more comforting position.

"The truth is...I really wanted to see you too. Zakuro managed to mumble.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"NEVER! And I repeat NEVER be a romantic again you are fine the way you are. Pulling there hand holding into a hug.

"But I can never see you! Its impossible, we should just be apart." Zakuro said about to cry and pulling away. He would not let her go this time.

"What's impossible is being apart and not thinking about you." Pai smiled. The hold world may be trying to ripe us apart, but I wont let go! They finally could look into each others eyes There purple eyes and hair should merge together they both knew this was true. But the closes they could get was a kiss. He took the rose and put it is her hair.

"Um...do you have it?...the note? Pai asked.

"Hmm... oh way ahead of you! Zakuro took the note out and ripped it up, they vowed never to talk about it again. They teleported to her house everyone had already gone home. Zakuro ran to her room to get changed while Pai had a chance to explore. It was huge! He himself was used to this big of a surrounding but it was larger than he had imagined. He stopped at a picture.

"Pai what's wrong?" Zakuro asked wearing a comfortable skirt and top. Yet it looked like she was trying hard to look nice. Zakuro looked at the picture. It was all three of the mews looking like they were having a great time. With pudding on Ichigo shoulders lettuce in the background , Mint in a silly super model pose. And zakuro next too Ichigo looking keeping her regular expression but with a little smile breaking through.

"You all look so happy." Pai said quietly.

"Oh ya that's when we all took pudding to Disney land!" Zakuro smiled. But frowned when she saw Pais expression.

"I..I cant... I cant do this to you...if there your friends there my friends too." Pai said.

"Do what?"

"You know what... destroy the earth... your earth...I...I wont. I promise.

"Thank you."

They night went on with dancing (she had to teach him) some singing (she had to teach him) and some Mtv (she had to explain to him)

"It's late." Zakuro mumbled.

"Im going to bed." She got into her large bed Pai followed her. She was way to tired to protest.

She was honestly enjoying his company. The next morning around 3:00 am Pai woke up suddenly he knew he had to get home before questions flew so he left. She woke up surprised to see him gone and a little disappointed but she knew it was best.

**Back at Pais alien place 7:00 am**

"Pai what are you doing up so early?" Kish asked half asleep as he walked into the kitchen.

"As a matter a fact I don't remember you even getting in last night and I stayed up until 2:00. (Wow one more hour and I would have been toast, Pai thought)

"Well yes, I got home around 3:00."

"Why where were you?"

"On earth, Mew business."

"So you were spying?"

"No I was..."

"What are those bruises from Pai were you in a fight?" Tart asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes Pai what exactly happened?" -Kish

"I told you I was out on mew business." Kish then noticed the bruises were on his lips.

"Were you with Zakuro?"

"Yep." Pai said without thinking.

"You were!" -tart

"O great" - Pai.

"So you slept over and everything!"

"..."

"O god! Ha ha ha HA HA HA! Kish started uncontrollable laughter. The rest of the morning Pai had to do a little damage control. Soon Kish and Pai were finally on speaking terms. Tart could barley keep himself from puking. Actually a little later Kish found the ripped up pieces of the note and only because of the agreement did not ask Pai about it he only kept it in his room for kicks!

**Well that was hard to write! Very hard! For some reason Its hard to write about realashionships...but anyway hope you like it Review! And I will make more!**


End file.
